Another Path
by Lhutien
Summary: “Another Path” is a sequel to the third book. What if there was a possibility for Edward to get human again and grow old with Bella? Would Edward and Bella take this chance, even if it was extremely dangerous?


_What if the one you love most wants to be like you – but you'd die to be like him? What if only you could give him this gift – would you give up your dreams or force him to bury his?_

**Prologue [Today]**

Lost in thought, I stared into the forest that embraced the clearing. I still could not get enough of the countless shades of green. Everything in Forks was so different to Phoenix, where the withered landscape extended as far as the can reach, where the air flickered in the torrid midday sun and where only a few cactuses could survive.  
Here in Forks it was hard to remember that. A cooling breeze touched my face and with every breath I took I could feel the humidity in the air on my lips. Although it was summer the sun hardly … the thick clouds in the sky, so I had a jacket wrapped around my shoulders to keep warm.  
Yet I did not want to go back to Phoenix – not anymore. In Forks I had found everything a person could wish for. Above all I had Edward. When I thought of him it still felt as if my heart would burst of happiness, despite the hard times, the dangers and exertions we had been through.

I leaned back in the rocking chair, rocking slowly back and forth. I were sitting on the Cullens' porch – whereas it had become my porch, as well, since Edward and I had moved together here a few months ago. The Cullens had insisted to change half of the house for us to offer us something like a private place – as far as this was possible in a household of vampires with super-sense. Now the kitchen and bathroom weren't dummys anymore – and we had a wonderful, big bed instead of Edward's sofa, which was now disused in many ways.

"Ouch!"

A hit in the stomach region disturbed my thoughts.

"Hey, will you be friendly to me?"

I placed my hands on my belly which was enormously rounded by now. I felt the baby's movements under my fingers and loving smile spread on my face involuntarily.  
When I came to know that I was pregnant, I had been convinced at first, that there had to be a mistake. Edward himself had told me, that he wasn't able to beget a child. Well, as I thought about it – he had said, the _thought_ he wasn't able to beget a child.

But a lot had happened after that.

When I had seen the tiny shadow on the ultrasonic display, I had been stunned. And Edward – he had been hardly able to believe and had to sit down, dizzy of happiness. I knew it had been his most urgent wish to have a family with me. Now his dream became true...

Charlie and mom had been happy, too, even if they had been a little thrown off guard at first. They had not really expected to be grandparents so early. Since the day we had told them, mum sent incredibly cute baby clothes – tiny socks, romper suits and teeny-weeny nappies. I had been pregnant for almost nine months now and it was obvious that mom could hardly wait for the baby to be born. I were also looking forward to being able to see my feet again – and to tie my shoes without somebody's help...

I didn't want to know if the baby would be a boy or a girl – everything I wished for was, that it would be healthy. So I overlooked Alice's knowing smile consistently. At least Alice was fair enough to give us blue _and_ pink baby stuff, even if she didn't stop complaining, what a waste this was. But I had stayed rigorous.  
The other Cullens were eagerly waiting for the addition to the family, as well. Charlie watched me carefully to be able to react if there was any sight of complications. But until now everything had been fine and just the way it should be – including a few days of morning sickness I would have likes to pass on...

Muted steps approached across the wooden planks of the porch and I turned my head towards them. My heart bounced involuntarily – I knew this was silly, but I couldn't help when I saw Edward. This had not changed.  
He had stepped out of the house and walked towards me with a smile on his face.

"Here you are, Bella" he said and squat down next to my rocking chair so his face was on the same level as mine. "How are you?"

I pointed at my belly. „He is quite lively and runs a riot..."

"Or _she_" Edward responded with a wink. Sometimes I thought each of us hoped, the baby would be a mini-me of the other one... We were really crazy concerning that!

Edward slipped his hand under my shirt and placed it on the rounded belly to feel the baby's movements. He beamed with joy and gently stroke my skin. Then he placed his forehead against mine and whispered: "I love you, Bella. And I love our Baby – already now."

I enjoyed the warmth of his skin on my skin, a feeling that was still new to me, and his sweet breath on my face. I loved Edward as much as I had done in the beginning – even though he was human now.

* * *

_to be continued..._

_

* * *

_

I hope you liked it ^-^  
Please don't judge too hard - I'm not a native speaker ;-)


End file.
